ufofandomcom-20200214-history
Council of Nine
The Council of Nine are nine entities who have been operating on Earth for at least 25,000 years.Sacred Texts, UFO, Extraterrestrial Biological Entities (1991) by Michael Corbin They are considered to be an “alien presence”, but perhaps not in the extraterrestrial sense. Their identities are not acknowledged by the modern world, which is under the advent of Christianity. “The Nine” to the nine “princely offspring of An” (Anunnaki), also , as well as Hellenistic Zeus of the 'Council of Nine'. The Nine were “ ” during the of the modern world. In the beginning In Greek mythology, Zeus and eight other deities were gathered together to form the 'Council of Nine'. The council members were Zeus, Aphrodite, Apollo, Athena, Demeter, Hephaestus, Hera, Hermes, Poseidon. The council created the first human woman, . She was adorned with "seductive gifts" by each of the gods. She was then given as a gift herself to . Pandora happened upon a sealed large jar, which the Council was responsible for. Curiosity got the better of her, and she opened the jar releasing evils upon mankind. The principles, or perhaps the “the moral of the story”, of is a study in and . Lab-9 Lab-9, a research team for paranormal phenomena, supposedly channelled a member of the Council of Nine in the 1970s. In 1948, and Dr. James J. Hurtak setup a foundation in , called the Round Table Foundation. Their team was called Lab-9, whose objective was to research the paranormal. Among noted psychics who studied at the Foundation were the famous Irish medium and the Dutch clairvoyant (Pieter van de Hirk). In December 1952, Puharich introduced an Indian mystic named Dr D G Vinod, who began to channel The Nine or ‘the Nine Principles’: :"I am the beginning. I am the end. I am the emissary. But the original time I was on the Planet Earth was 34,000 of your years ago. I am the balance. And when I say "I" - I mean because I am an emissary for The Nine. It is not I , but it is the group. We are nine principles of the Universe, yet together we are one." Prominent members, associates, or interested parties of the Round Table Foundation included the influential philosopher and inventor , the socialite Alice Bouverie (née Astor), , a supposed member of the , various scientists from , and Hollywood's and . The Council of Nine (2005), by Wes Penre Transcripts show that Roddenberry was heavily influenced by communications with The Nine.The Only Planet of Choice, The Universe, The Council of Nine (1993) by Phyllis V. Schlemmer Roddenberry posited that the hit sci-fi TV show that had produced in the 60’s, Star Trek, was not actually his work, but had been channeled through him by the Council of Nine. UFO cultists in the 70’s and 80’s would make similar claims about Star Trek itself. (See Star Trek, Council of Nine). Commentary The Council of Nine and the Council of Five (14 members) might represent the “fourteen species” mentioned in Lacerta File 1999, Question 32. The division of councils may be an indication of their having seperate agendas for Earth inhabitants. See also * Project Aquarius * Compare Council of Ten References Resources *Review of Ancient Aliens S11E08 "The Mysterious Nine", review by Jason Colavito, 7/8/2016. ::Although Colavito argues against the nine concept as being more or less fraud, he does connect many dots to its history in modern day thinking. So as it stands, it’s worth the read.—''UFO-Alien Database'' Category:Entities Category:Xenology Category:Anunna Category:Ancient aliens Category:Paranormal